Extra Set
Extra Set replaces Echo Morph in continuing the efforts to keep options easy and relatively cheap. =Character History= "No secrets about the mold distribution. The Extra Set is indeed its own mold, consisting of the following: *Sarvos head *Phanost head *Scar Pheyden head (2 parts) *Second type Traveler chest *Second type Traveler pelvis (same as Exellis pelvis) The original idea was to have this tool be compatible with the original Pheyden/Exellis mold, so that these parts could slide in and a whole figure could be run. Alas, that was not what happened in mold production, and the Extra Set was created as a locked mold, meaning it had to be run on its own. This is why the Extra Set selection finally appeared in the store, because whenever we wanted to run any of those parts, we had "extra" leftover. I dislike wasting things, so we decided to make the parts available. When we design molds now, communication is very clear, so the efficiency of each tool is higher. The Traveler molds have seen a lot of action, so they have been reconditioned a few times. These actions have resulted in the slightest variations on Pheyden over the years."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/the-mechanicals-of-color.html =Mono Wave= Wave 14 Extra Set White Sarvos chest, Sarvos pelvis, Sarvos head, Phanost head and Command Scar Pheyden Head with painted eyes (black) Extra Set Black Sarvos chest, Sarvos pelvis, Sarvos head, Phanost head and Scar Pheyden head with painted eyes (gray) Extra Set Gray Pheyden chest, Pheyden pelvis, Pheyden head, Govurom head and Scar Pheyden head with painted eyes (white) =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 16 Extra Set Task Force Volkriun Green Pheyden head, Phanost head, Govurom head and Pheyden chest and pelvis VolkriunExtraSet-WEB.jpg|Extra Set Task Force Volkriun =Big Rig= Wave 18 Extra Set Strike Team White Skull Red Pheyden head, Red Phanost head and Red Pheyden chest and pelvis. $4 Extra-set-Strike-Team-White-Skull.jpg|Extra Set Strike Team White Skull =Glyos United= Wave 20 Extra Set Zorennor Exploration Division Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue eyes - Pheyden head, Phanost head, Gray Govurom head and Pheyden chest and pelvis archive-extra-ZED.jpg|Extra Set Zorennor Exploration Division =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Extra Set Stealth Dimension Division Clear Smoke Clear Gray with painted eyes - Sarvos head, Phanost head, Scar Pheyden head, Sarvos chest and pelvis Archive-extra-smoke.jpg|Extra Set Stealth Dimension Division Clear Smoke Extra Set Stealth Dimension Division Neo Voss Clear Aqua Green with painted eyes - Sarvos head, Phanost head, Scar Pheyden head, Sarvos chest and pelvis Archive-extra-voss.jpg|Extra Set Stealth Dimension Division Neo Voss =The Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Extra Set Volkriun Commando Olive Green with light green eyes - Pheyden head, Govurom head, Phanost head, Pheyden chest and Pheyden pelvis Archive-extra-TFV.jpg|Extra Set Volkriun Commando =Hades Force= Wave 23 Extra Set Hades Force Black with aqua green painted eyes - Sarvos head, Phanost head, Scar Pheyden head, Pheyden chest and Sarvos Pelvis Archive-extra-hades.jpg|Extra Set Hades Force Extra Set Spectre Glow in the Dark Green with aqua green painted eyes - Sarvos head, Phanost head, Sarvos chest and Sarvos Pelvis Archive-extra-gitd2.jpg|Extra Set Spectre =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Extra Set Council Guard Plum with Gray detail lines and Aqua painted eyes - Phanost head, Scar Pheyden head, Pheyden chest and Pheyden Pelvis Archive-extra-council.jpg|Extra Set Council Guard Extra Set Neo Legion Metallic Light Blue with gray detail lines and Red painted eyes -Sarvos head, Phanost head, Scar Pheyden Head, Sarvos chest and Sarvos Pelvis. Archive-extra-legion.jpg|Extra Set The Council Of Travelers Neo Legion =The Ecroyex Initiative = Wave 32 Extra Set Standard Ecroyex Light Blue with painted red eyes/ Light Blue Scarf, Dark Blue Scarf, Light Blue Dark Traveler Head, Light Blue Dark Traveler Torso, Light Blue Dark Traveler Belt, Light Blue Dark Traveler Inner & Outer Scarf, and Light Blue Scar Pheyden head. Standard-ecroyex-extra-set.jpg|Extra Set Standard Ecroyex Initiative =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Extra Set Dark Tracker Black with painted red eyes/ gray accents Sarvos head/ Traveler chest/ Sarvos pelvis/ Black Phanost head/ Black Scar Pheyden head Archive-extra-tracker.png|Extra Set Dark Tracker =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Extra Set Redlaw Clear Purple/ Metallic Silver accents/ select Black detail lines Pheyden head/ Traveler chest/ Traveler pelvis Archive-extra-redlaw.jpg|Extra Set Redlaw Extra Set Volkriun Space Force Green with painted eyes Pheyden head/ Traveler chest/ Traveler pelvis/scarf Archive-extra-VSF.jpg|Extra Set Volkriun Space Force =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Extra Set Metran Security Command Metran Blue with painted eyes Pheyden head and Scar Pheyden head/ Gray accented Traveler chest/ Traveler pelvis/ scarf Archive-extra-MSC.png|Extra Set Metran Security Command =The Secret Beneath the Ice= Wave 43 Extra Set Search Corps Ankram Maxx Gray with painted eyes Pheyden head/ Maroon accented Maxx Gray Traveler chest/ Maxx Gray Traveler pelvis/ Maroon scarf Archive-extra-SCA.png|Extra Set Search Corps Ankram =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Extra Set Stealth Stealth with painted eyes - Sarvos head, Phanost head, Sarvos chest and pelvis Archive-extra-stealth.png|Extra Set Stealth =References= Category:Onell Design Category:Accessories